Mixed Tennis Tournament
by EnzeruFataima
Summary: Because of the Mixed Tennis Tournament aka M.T.T, the guys should train with the Tennis Girls Regulars. As they meet the girls, their lives turns upside down. Would love bloom? Or their would be another rivalry? Read and Find out here..!
1. Introduction

Hey everyone, this is my first fan-fic to write about the tennis regulars. And honestly I hated the POT for not having any romance but still it ROCK. Actually this story isn't the same with the true plot but the regulars are still the same and of course, this fic is still about tennis… but with a twist of romance. So I hope everyone will like it. BTW, this chapter is like an introduction chapter, so please bear with it. Thank you…

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Title:** Mixed Tennis Tournament

**Summary/Plot:** The story revolves around the whole Tennis Team (Boys and Girls) and this is about a Mixed Tournament that was going to be held. The Regulars (both Boys and Girls) have to train each other because of the said Tournament. Ryoma and the others don't even know that the Girls Tennis Team did exist so they were shocked when they found out about them. They met the girls that were surprisingly strong in playing tennis. They're also going to meet a different Sakuno Ryuzaki, their former coach's granddaughter, who they thought lack of tennis skills. As the days pass, the boys begin to notice that they're actually liking the girls but some of them are dense to notice (or they don't want to admit it), of course also the girls notice they actually liking the guys but too stubborn to let them know (the same with the boys… too stubborn). Will they confess or just stay being friends?

**Characters: **

**Girls Tennis Team**

Ayoko Nami – she has long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, the captain of the girl's tennis team.

Asako Nami – she has long light-brown hair and light brown eyes, Ayoko's twin sister.

Shuko Osagawara – she has long dark midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes, the vice-captain of the girl's tennis team.

Shizuka Edo- she has long silvery-white hair and emerald eyes, the manager-slash-trainer of the girls, she also love to collect data about everyone.

Mitsuki Kokoro – she has long raven hair and a pair of dark brown eyes, the shyest among the girls.

Naoki Marui – she has long red hair and reddish-violet eyes, best friend of Shuko, she also loves to eat cakes and other sweet things.

Aika Mitsudura – she has long raven hair and violet eyes, she looks emotionless and often refer as Peachy.

Kyoko Shouda – she has long green hair and a pair of emerald eyes, she is cheerful and best friend of Aika, she is often refers as Snake **(because she loves snake)**.

Sakuno Ryuzaki – she has long brunette hair that always tied in braid and she also has honey-chocolate eyes, she is little shy around the boys but with the girls, she is like any normal girls.

**Boys Tennis Team**

Ryoma Echizen – the "Prince of Tennis"

Kunimitsu Tezuka- the "Cold Captain"

Shuichiro Oishi – the "Mother hen of Seigaku"

Syuusuke Fuji – the "Tensai"

Eiji Kikumaru – the "Acrobatic Guru"

Takashi Kawamura – the "Power House"

Sadaharu Inui – the "Manager/Trainer"

Takeshi Momoshiro - the "Mr. Appetite"

Kaoru Kaidoh – the "Great Viper"

**Age:**

1st year: 16 years old

2nd year: 17 years old

3rd year: 18 years old

Okay everyone, I would end the introduction here so if you have any more question just PM or Review on me and I would gladly answer it. I hope everyone would forgive me for the Boys short introduction (I was too lazy to write and I know you may all already know them). I hope everyone would like this story of mine. Thank you.

~Enzerufataima


	2. Chapter 1: Sakuno Ryuzaki

Okay everyone; this is the 1st Chapter of the Mixed Tennis Tournament. I hope you would love and enjoy reading this. Thank you .. for your suggestion on this story of mine. I hope you enjoy.

**Warning: The 1****st**** chapter is Sakuno Ryuzaki Point of view (P.O.V)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**1****st**** Chapter: Sakuno Ryuzaki**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

A beautiful brunette was sleeping soundlessly on the bed while the birds were chirping outside. The brunette girl was Sakuno Ryuzaki, the granddaughter of the famous coach Sumire Ryuzaki.

Sakuno sat up groggily while rubbing her eyes sleepily. She glanced at the clock and almost screamed.

"Oh..! Geez, I'm going to be late!" I said quickly as I rushed towards the bathroom to change and brush my long brunette hair. I styled it on one braid after brushing my hair and I quickly rushed downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good Morning Grandma!" I yelled to my grandma and kissed her on the cheek. I sat across the table and ate my breakfast quickly.

"I see you're excited for your first day of high school," Grandma said as she saw my happy face. I just smiled brightly to her and drunk my strawberry milk.

"Of course I am and I am so excited to see all my senpai there and I hope I could be a tennis regular, too, like when I were still in middle school," I said as I sighed dejectedly. My grandma just patted my head and smiled as a response.

"I know you can do it. After all, you're the captain for the girl's team last year," Grandma said as she kept on eating her food.

Oh, you must be wondering how I became a regular and more importantly, a captain. It all started when I met a certain Prince of Tennis that I decided to enter the tennis club. At first, everyone hated me because my Grandma was the coach but then I met Asako-senpai and she taught me everything along with the other regulars.

_**Flashback**_

_I stood there, looking at the wall earnestly. I sighed and got to my stance. I held my pink racket tightly and took a deep breath before aiming the ball at the wall. I hit the ball several times._

_Pok! Pok! Pok! Pok! Pok! Pok!_

_I could hear the ball as it bounced back towards the wall. I was concentrating on what I was doing that I didn't notice a figure standing at my back. She was staring at me the whole time until I finished my rally against the wall._

"_You're good but your grip and your knees are weak," I heard someone said. Startled by the voice, I turned around and looked at her with wide eyes. She walked towards me and I blushed because of the embarrassment._

"_I am Asako Nami and I am a regular for the Girls' Tennis Club," she told me as she held up her hand to me. _

"_Sakuno Ryuzaki," I said shyly as I bowed my head. Truth to be told, I'm kind of scared of her because of the look she was giving me but still, she was beautiful. She has long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, that didn't show any emotion._

"_Let's go and I will introduce you to other regulars."Asako-senpai said as she took my hand and lead me towards the tennis courts._

_**End of Flashback**_

And that's how I met Asako-senpai or should I say Big Sister. I glanced at the wall clock and got my school bag and tennis bag and quickly got out of the room.

"I'm going now, Grandma..!" I yelled as I ran to the door after hearing my grandma's "Take care". I quickly ran to the streets. To tell you honestly, I was not late. I was just excited to see my senpais later at the club room.

I stopped from my tracks and straightened up and walked towards the school. I could see my best friend Tomoka Osakada yelling at the others.

"SAKUNO!" she yelled at me as she noticed me entering the school grounds. I smiled and nodded to her. By the way, I'm already used to her loud voice.

"SAKUNO, WE'RE ON THE SAME CLASS AND RYOMA-SAMA (_whisper_: my beloved Ryoma-sama!) IS THERE TOO!" she yelled at me and I just nodded my head.

Ryoma Echizen, my so-called prince was at the same class as me! Oh, how I wanted to die because of happiness… but hey, he's just going to think of me as one of his classmates. Sigh.

"SAKUNO!" I heard Tomoka yelled at me (for the third time in the same minute, if I could recall) and I just blinked and looked at her innocently.

"What were you saying again?" I asked. She sighed and pouted cutely afterwards.

"You've been spacing out," she said as she faked getting angry. I only smiled at her apologetically.

We walked towards our class room 1-C a moment after, and Tomoka kept on talking while I just listened and asked some question as we reached the class. It was filled with other student whom I know and don't. I smiled at them and I took a sit by the window with Tomoka on my side. She was still talking and I kept nodding. (Okay, I admit. It's like a one-sided conversation.)

The bell rang, signaling that the class should start now. I glanced on my back where Ryoma Echizen was sitting or more likely, sleeping. I sighed and looked outside the window.

Minutes passed and I could hear that the door open and our supposedly homeroom teacher came in.

"My name is Ryoga Echizen and I would be your homeroom teacher. Oh, and I'll be teaching you in algebra this whole year," I heard the sensei said and I looked at him.

'_Ryoma-kun's brother_?' I thought as I straightened up to listen to his ramblings.

**End of Chapter 1**

Hey guys! Finally I finished this first ever chapter of mine. So what do you think? Good? Bad? Average? Okay whatever. Again, if you have any questions, PLEASE PM me or review. I'll gladly answer your questions. Thank you for reading my story.

DON'T forget to RxR!


	3. Chapter 2: Asako Nami

Okay, everyone, this is the 2nd Chapter of the Mixed Tennis Tournament. I hope you would love and enjoy reading this. Thank you _**Ate Abi**_ for your suggestion and helping me with my grammars on this story of mine. I hope you enjoy it.

**Warning: The 2****nd**** Chapter is Asako Nami's Point of view (P.O.V)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**2****nd**** Chapter: Asako Nami**

Drip-Drip-Drip

The sound of the shower coming from the bathroom could be heard inside my room. As I stepped out of the bathroom, you could smell the scent of vanilla. I gracefully walked towards my closet and put on my uniform. Today is the first day of school year and it's pretty exciting because one of my favorite kouhai is on high school now.

By the way, I'm Asako Nami, 3rd in high school and one of the regular in Girls' Tennis Club. I have a dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and fair skin with long legs.

As I finished fixing my clothes I walk over the dresser with some hair clips and etc. I get a comb and brush my long hair and put a head band in it. As I finished my morning routine I quickly got down for some breakfast. I passed my twin sister room she's still asleep and I'm not going to wake her up either.

"Good morning nii-san," I greeted my big brother as he put my breakfast on the table.

"Good morning, is Ayoko still sleeping?" Brother asked as he looks at the wall clock. I just shrugged and eat my breakfast; completely ignoring the fact about my sister is still sleeping. As I finish eating I got up and put on the sink and quickly grabbed my bag and headed out.

"Aren't you going to wait for Ayoko?"Brother asks as he stops me from going.

"Just wake her up 30 minutes before school; I have to be early for I am the representative of the class. So, see you later," I said as I quickly put on my shoes and ran of the house before my brother stop me.

"How troublesome," I muttered as I walked towards the school.

As walked towards the school, I felt so relax. It felt good to walk in silence because if I'm with my sadistic sister, she would just ruin my day. So it's better this way.

I entered the School grounds and could see the freshmen having a good time. I couldn't help but chuckle at them as I walked towards my classroom. I was about to go inside when I heard a cheerful voice inside.

"Tezuka~nya ! Don't be so meanie~," I heard a guy wailed cutely. Auggghh… disgusting. I wonder what kind of guy could wail like that. _Maybe a homo?_ I thought, as I stood still near the door still not entering.

"Eiji could you please stop that? You might get injured in jumping around," a motherly voice said to the cheerful guy. _What a group of weirdoes,_ I thought quietly.

"Saa, Oishi stop worrying. Eiji is just happy were in the same class neh?" another guy said and I could imagine he's smiling face. Ugh. Another disgusting thought. I took a deep breath and opened the door, which made the guys look at me. I just ignored them and found some seats near the window. I put my things above my desk when suddenly, my phone rang.

_Cute Princess someone is calling..! Cute Princess someone is calling..!_

I rolled my eyes to my phone ring tone and I could feel the guys eyes were on me. I still ignored them as I answered the phone with a grunt.

"Hello? Asako on the line?" I answered as I sat on my seat meeting the guys' eyes.

"DAMN YOU ASAKO! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?"The voice on the other line shouted angrily. I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning to you, too, Ayoko. Did nii-san wake you up?" I asked sarcastically as I heard her cursed at me angrily. I rolled my eyes… once again.

"I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR NOT WAKING ME UP!" she said, no, more likely shouted in my ears as I could not help but chuckle which, if I might add, made her angry even more and hung up.

"Geez! What a great way of a greeting," I mumbled as I looked up and found the guys still looking at me. (More like they like staring at me.) I rolled my eyes at them and stood up as the door opened revealing a girl with long raven hair and cold violet eyes with an emotionless face.

"Good morning Asako. As I've expected, you're early and Ayoko would be late," she greeted me as I nodded my head. Her name was Aika Mitsudura, the famous Ice Queen (for don't let anyone see her emotions.) She glanced at the boys with one raised brow.

"Who are this people?" Aika asked me and I could only shrug because I don't know them either.

"Who knows?" I answered as I sat on my desk and she sat to opposite with me.

"So who else is our classmate?" I asked Aika as she looked at me. Suddenly, the door opened revealing a girl with long dark midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes. Ah, another friend. Her name is Shuko Osagawara. I smiled at her and waved. She smiled back at me and walked towards us.

"Good morning Aika and Asako, are? Where's Ayoko?" Shuko said as she looked around and noticed the boys. She smiled at them, she even waved at their direction before turning to us with a confused look.

"On the way here I guess," I answered with a shrug. She looked at me and then got what I meant.

"Btw girls, Sakuno is in here also. So, what exciting thing is Ayoko thinking?" she asked me as I just shrugged.

"I dunno she's been busy this days and I don't know what she's thinking," I said as I put my hand on my head and Shuko nodded in understanding. Then again, the door opened, revealing a girl with long raven hair and a pair of dark brown eyes; she is Mitsuki Kokoro the shyest out of all of us. I nodded at her and she walked towards us shyly.

"Good morning, girls," Mitsuki said quietly. I just smiled at her while Shuko greeted her and Aika just nodded. She fidgeted on the hem of her dress and she looked at me while blushing with embarrassment.

"Are you going to tell me something? Okay. Let's hear it," I said as I looked at her. She smiled sheepishly.

"Ummm… the sensei is calling you because she needs you to do something," she said quietly and I jolted to my seat.

"You should have told me earlier," I said, as I walk pass the girl and hurriedly opened the door and came face-to-face with my dearest sister.

"ASAKO NAMI..!"Ayoko said with gritted teeth. I smiled nervously and ran to the opposite direction.

"Hey! Shuko and Mitsuki hold her still and I'm going to sensei. Ja!" I yelled as I ran out of the room to go to my sensei's office.

"ASAKO NAMI! I'M REALLY GOING TO KILL YOU!" I heard her shout, while being held back by Shuko and Mitsuki.

"_Great! This is going to be a one heck of a day," _I thought as I stopped running and started walking gracefully.

**End of Chapter 2**

Okay folks, my introduction and 1st chapter are a big success and I hope this 2nd chapter is a huge success too. I hope you had a fun time reading my story.

Wait for my update folks..!

Don't forget to R x R…!


	4. Chapter 3: Ayoko Nami

Okay everyone; this is the 3rd Chapter of the Mixed Tennis Tournament. I hope you would love and enjoy reading this. Thank you _**Ate Abi**_ for your suggestion and helping me with my grammars on this story of mine. I hope you enjoy it.

**Warning: The 3****rd**** Chapter is Ayoko Nami's Point of view (P.O.V)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**3****rd**** Chapter: Ayoko Nami**

Ring-Ring-Ring

"Five more minutes!" Ayoko Nami mumbled to no one as the alarm clock kept on ringing and ringing.

Ayoko Nami was the captain of girls' Tennis club. She has long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was cheerful and was known sadist who loves to make the regulars suffer (even those who are just members of the girls' Tennis club. She was even dubbed as Tezuka Kunimitsu's female counterpart, although she kept on asking them who that guy was). She also blackmailed them (the regulars and even some of the 'innocent' club members) for her own good.

Knock-Knock-Knock

"Hey Ayoko! Get up already or you'll be late for school!" her brother yelled on the door while knocking a few times.

**Ayoko's POV**

"Hai, hai! I'm already up!" I yelled sleepily. I got up while rubbing my eyes and entered the bathroom. While doing my morning routine, I suddenly noticed something.

"Why didn't Asako wake me up?" I thought angrily as I quickly changed clothes and let my hair down for a while. I grabbed my things and ran down stair.

"Morning. Where is Asako, nii-san?" I asked my brother while chewing my food quickly.

"She already went to school," nii-san short replied and I almost choked. He immediately gave me a glass of juice.

"The nerve of that girl," I mumbled as I got my things and hurriedly went out of the house.

"See you later, nii-san!" I yelled to my brother while running on the street. I took my phone and dialed Asako's number.

"_Hello? Asako on the line?"she said politely which made me twitch in annoyance._

"DAMN YOU, ASAKO! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" I yelled at her and I swear, she did roll her eyes on that.

"_Good morning to you, too, Ayoko. Did nii-san wake you up?" she said sarcastically and I cursed at her angrily._

"I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR NOT WAKING ME UP!" I yelled at ear and she chuckled. I swear it made me angrier than ever and I hung up on her.

I walked to the school angrily and I shoved everyone that block my way.

"_Damn that sister of mine. And here I am, thinking that I'm the only one who is sadistic here," _I thought as I entered the school ground. I noticed the freshmen looking at the big bulletin board for their class. I don't need to look at the stupid board because I already knew what class I am. Luckily, that sister of mine was in the same class as me, and I'm definitely sure that I'd enjoy this year (while making her suffer, of course). I mentally laughed.

I shoved everyone out of the way and when they were about to retort, I'll just give them my deadly glare. I am not always glaring (it's Asako's… field of expertise) because I am full of cheerfulness. So everyone got the idea that I'm in a bad mood because of the bad aura coming from me.

I then noticed a girl around my age and she was also heading to my classroom. That's Mitsuki Kokoro, she was a cute type girl. She was shy that's why I feel kinda bad (sometimes) whenever I did my prank on her.

"Oi Mitsuki!" I yelled but I think she didn't hear me because she kept on walking and entered the classroom. Sigh. This place really sucks.

I walked slowly and stopped in front of the classroom. I took a deep breath. I was about to open the door when someone else opened it. Guess who that person was. The one and only. Yep. You got it.

Okay, here it goes.

"ASAKO NAMI!" I gritted my teeth. She smiled nervously and ran to the opposite direction.

"Hey! Shuko and Mitsuki hold her still and I'm going to sensei. Ja!" she said and ran out of the classroom. I was about to run after her when Shuko and Mitsuki stopped me from doing so.

"ASAKO NAMI, I'M REALLY GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled at her as Shuko and Mitsuki held me still.

"Damn that sister of mine," I cursed her angrily while Shuko just smiled and let go of me. So did Mitsuki.

"I see you're really worked up this early in the morning," Aika said emotionlessly. I just rolled my eyes.

"Btw, what have you been doing lately?" Shuko asked me while I dragged myself to one of the empty seats.

"Preparing everything for this very day," I said as I grinned mischievously while the girls look at me weirdly. I then noticed a group of guys looking in our direction.

"And you are?" I asked them with narrowed eyes. The guys smiled and scratched their heads nervously.

"Fuji Syuusuke. Nice to meet you," a guy with light brown hair and closed eyes said. He was smiling but that smile surely was fake. I nodded and turned to the girls.

"Prepare yourself later!" I said to the girls as I grinned. I saw them paled except for Aika who only twitched but I knew how they were feeling.

"Don't tell me you're planning something?" Shuko asked. She does look pale. I grinned at their direction and stood up, walking towards the door while grinning madly.

"I am going to go and prepare for my biggest surprise later," I said as I turned to them with a mischievous smile. Aika raised her brow while the two looked like they saw a ghost.

"Don't tell me you're going to skip class?" Mitsuki asked me. I nodded at them. Shuko sighed while the other two just shrugged.

"Prepare yourselves as you enter the hell later," I said as I walked out of the classroom, making the girls shiver.

I grinned at myself when I got out of the classroom. This day was going to be fun. Oh no, not only today, but also the whole year.

I took my phone out and sent a message to one of my most trusted kouhai, Shizuka Edo, telling her to prepare everything. She texted back saying everything was already set.

I grinned and went to one of my favorite places, the library. I started to read my favorite books after taking them from a shelf.

"Welcome to hell, freshmen," I thought sarcastically as I laughed inside my head.

Bwahahahahaha!

End of Chapter 3

Okay folks, my story is becoming a big success… I hope my readers love this 3rd chapter… sorry if it's a little OOC…hope you forgive me….

Wait for my update folks..!

Don't forget to R x R…!


End file.
